The role of the Core 9007: Biostatistics Core (BC) is to serve as a centralized resource to the investigators of the program project, providing data management services and biostatistical consultation as needed. The specific aims of the BC are: 1. To assist in the planning and study design of the grant projects, including sample size projections, randomization and statistical methods. 2. To provide data management and computerization for the clinical and animal studies. 3. To provide protocol management for the clinical studies project. 4. To perform quality control assurance of the data collection and computerization, including routine audits of in-house protocol data. 5. To perform statistical analysis of the study results, and collaborate in the writing of manuscripts reporting the data. The BC staff will consist of the Principal Investigator, the Co-PI, the Biostatistics Core Coordinator, a Data Manager, and one Data Entry Clerk. Mechanisms are currently in place within the Department of Biostatistics to carry out the specific aims described above. Computer resources are available to the BC via a local area network of personal computers, and links with the Data Processing mainframe computers, within the Department of Biostatistics as well.